


On a Peaceful Day of Summer's End

by goldenrose95



Category: Kpop - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Werewolf!Ravi, human Leo, proposal, so there's like zero context, this is like a chapter out of another fic I'm planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrose95/pseuds/goldenrose95
Summary: Just some fluff between werewolf!Ravi and human Leo. Ravi is basically a giant puppy that wants to be a ferocious wolf and fails.





	On a Peaceful Day of Summer's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a chapter out of a fic I'm writing. When I asked my friend to beta it she said it could stand alone as a oneshot (albeit with zero context) so here it is. It started with my friend wanting Leo to pet werewolf!Ravi and somehow it became like a 1k oneshot. I have no knowledge of the word "concise".

Leo leaned back against the tree trunk with his eyes closed. The sun was warm on his face, filtered green through the leaves of the canopy above that rustled gently in the cool breeze of summer’s end. Leo felt a smile spreading over his lips as he breathed a contented sigh.

The sound of four-footed footsteps approaching opened his eyes, and he lifted his head off the tree trunk to look around. Ravi was walking over to where he was, still in his wolf-form. Leo lazily reached out and patted his head, and the werewolf let out a low noise from the back of his throat, almost like a purr. Ravi nuzzled the side of Leo's face, and Leo quietly laughed as the fur tickled his cheek.

"So," Ravi said against Leo's ear. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah, I love it," Leo said, resting his head against the tree behind him again. He really did like this peaceful little haven. Here the world was quiet except for the wind and the creek, with no one around to disturb their peace. It was more than he could ever wish for.

"Good," Ravi said, then removed his face from Leo's and instead climbed halfway onto the older man's lap, crossing his paws over Leo's thighs and laying his head on them. Leo quietly laughed again and went back to patting Ravi's head, threading his fingers through the silvery-gold fur and scratching behind his ears. Ravi mewled and rolled his head into the touch, and Leo chuckled and continued to scratch that one spot behind Ravi's ear that he knew absolutely melted the werewolf. Ravi's eyes closed as he leaned back against Leo's hand, and even through the wolf-form Leo could see that he was smiling.

"Good doggy," Leo breathed, but Ravi's wolf-ears apparently caught the words, because he opened his eyes and jerked away from Leo's hand.

"I told you not to call me that," Ravi grumbled, but there was no bite in his words. Leo tried hard to keep his laugh down.

"But I like it when you're like this."

"I'm a wolf, not a dog. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Come back here," Leo said, reaching for Ravi's ear again, but the werewolf pulled away.

"No," Ravi said, raising his head and going for a stern look that could appear downright intimidating if done right, but never seemed to work on Leo. He tried it anyway. "No more petting for you. I told you, I'm a-"

But whatever protest Ravi had was cut off, because Leo managed to reach that spot behind his ears before Ravi could stop him, and Leo knew the exact effects it had on the werewolf. Ravi immediately went pliant, closing his eyes and melting into the touch before his brain could object. A purring sound emerged from his throat without his permission, but he didn't mind, and he rolled his head right into Leo's hand, asking for more.

Then Leo laughed again, and Ravi realized he lost.

Goddammit.

Leo continued to pet him, and though he was absolutely radiating the "good doggy" vibe, Ravi let his head drop back to his boyfriend's lap in defeat. Leo knew him way too well for him to fight back, and that weak spot behind his ears disarmed him far too effectively for him to even form an idea of a counterattack. After a while Leo dropped the spot behind Ravi's ear and went back to just patting his head, but Ravi still lay in his spot, ears flat, already surrendered to his boyfriend's endless petting. Leo looked down at the large werewolf on his lap with a fond smile, wondering if there was anything that could possibly make him even happier than he already was.

"Hey," he said softly. Ravi's eyes were closed and he didn't move, but one ear twitched, indicating that he was listening. Leo laid his head against the tree behind him again, his hand still absently patting Ravi's head. When he spoke, his voice was flat, not giving away any emotions, as calm as if he had been speaking about the sun above their heads.

"Do you want to get married?"

Ravi got up so quickly that he toppled Leo over, and the older man barely kept himself from face-planting onto the grass below by landing on his hands instead. When Leo dusted himself off and sat back up, Ravi was on all fours, his hazel eyes wide and staring at him.

"Are you serious?" Ravi breathed, almost as if he was afraid of speaking any louder. Leo nodded, a little tentatively.

"I love you," he said, willing himself not to look away from Ravi's eyes. "And we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, right? I think that fits all the criteria for marriage."

Ravi suddenly dove into Leo's shoulders, trapping his lover in the crook between his head and shoulder in a hug that only a wolf could give. Leo was used to this by now, and put his arms around Ravi's neck, gently patting the back of his head.

"Are you sure?" Ravi asked softly. "When we get married, if we get married the traditional werewolf way..." He had to stop himself a second - he was beginning to ramble. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"If we get married, we'll be bonded for life," he began, and would have explained the all the technicalities of a traditional werewolf marriage, but Leo interrupted him.

“That’s what I want,” he whispered softly into Ravi’s ear, and werewolf suddenly forgot everything he had meant to say. A tear quietly slipped out of his eyes and seeped into the short fur of his snout, and Leo must have known somehow, because he released his hold on Ravi and looked at him, wiping the wet streak out of his fur as soon as he found it.

"Don't cry," Leo said quietly, but more tears just slipped out at those words. Ravi rested his head on Leo's shoulder as he sobbed, the older man's hand gently patting the werewolf.

Luckily for Ravi, wolf tears didn't last as long as human ones, and soon his eyes were dry. He lifted his head off Leo and looked at him, his heart pounding like it was ready to burst out of his ribcage.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, glad that his wolf voice was strong enough to not break even after he sobbed his heart out.

"If you want to," Leo slowly said, looking into Ravi's eyes and meaning every word. "Then yes, I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too," Ravi said with his wolfish grin, which his friends often said made him look stupid, but he didn't care at the moment. He nuzzled Leo's face again, and the older man put his arms around the wolf's neck, returning the embrace. Leo closed his eyes, drinking in the fact that he just proposed to Ravi, and that he accepted.

Yes, it was possible to be happier than anything he had dreamed before.

Because his eyes were closed, he felt rather than saw Ravi transform back into a human. The fur between his fingers disappeared, and the broad shoulder melted down to a narrower form. Instead of a furry snout by his face he felt smooth skin, and when he opened his eyes and released his hold Ravi in his human form smiled brilliantly at him, his eyes still twinkling a little with tears.

“I like your wolf form better,” Leo murmured, reaching out to pet the silvery-blond hair that was the same color as the wolf's fur. Ravi chuckled as he kneeled up so he could loom above Leo, which due to their height difference he didn’t get to do very often.

“I know,” he said, supporting himself with one arm against the tree trunk, above Leo’s head, while his free hand reached out and gently cupped Leo’s face. “But I can’t do this while I'm a wolf."

Ravi's fingers settled under Leo's chin and gently tipped his face up. Leo looked up at him with a smile, and Ravi felt his heart beating insanely, like the first time Leo played the piano for him, like the first time Leo wanted him, like the first time he admitted his love for Leo. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes again, so before they could fall, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the lips of the man that was now his betrothed.

 


End file.
